


Comfort

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek returns to Mulder's apartment for the opportunity to get some information.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Comfort By cathy lee

From Thu Feb 27 20:17:05 1997  
Subject: please archieve this story, part 1.  
From: lettucehead <>  
Date: Thu, 27 Feb 1997 21:17:05 -0500

Summary: Alex Krycek returns to Mulder's appartment for the oppurtunity to get some information. NC-17, slash.  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek and unknown informant "X" are all property of 1013 productions. I don't own the characters, I am only using them for non-commercial purposes and will give them back when I am done. No copywrite infringement, intellectual property theft, etc., is intended.  
This story is rated NC-17 and is slash! That means graphic descriptions of sex between two chacters of the same sex. (Yippee!!) Please do not read this if you are under 18 or if you think this kind of thing is evil...which it is. But if you can't appreciate and savor a fine peice of evil like this without getting all indignant and huffy please hit the "delete" key or the "back" key or whatever.  
Special thanks to Marita for all her wonderful editorial assistance.

Takes place sometime after "Ascension" and before "the Blessing Way".

* * *

Comfort  
By cathy lee  


It wasn't unusual for Mulder to knock off early when the work load was light or the weather was nice. And the early November temperatures had risen into the mid-seventies. Warm enough in fact, so that Mulder had left his trench coat at home that morning for the first time in a week. He and Scully hadn't been assigned a new case in several days and had occupied themselves by reexamining the multitude of unsolved files from other offices that had been pilling up in an overstuffed file drawer. Only a few of the cases looked to be promising X Files and he'd decided that it would be just as easy to read them on his couch at home with the window opened, as cramped at a desk in the basement office they shared. Arriving at the hallway of his building with a large stack of manila folders, he picked up his mail and proceeded to the elevator. During the brief ride to the fourth floor, he occupied his thoughts with where his next meal was coming from. In the refrigerator there was leftover spaghetti from the night before last. He had a few cans of soup, tuna, bread. That sounded better actually, maybe with some hot tea and a few chocolate chip cookies. 

Stepping off the elevator, he unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside, never seeing the butt of the gun as it came slamming across the side of his head. As he fell to the floor he watched the files fly out of his arms, scattering across his hallway and landing as far as the kitchen door. Temporarily stunned, he had no idea what had hit him until he turned his head and looked up and saw the face of his former partner, Alex Krycek, smiling sardonically down upon him, the barrel of a NAACO .45 Brigadier pistol looming threateningly in the immediate foreground.

Without speaking, Alex summarily kicked his former partner's prone body through the doorway and shut and locked the door. Then he swiftly relieved Mulder of his sidearm and pinned him down with a heel to the small of his back while he retrieved the additional weapon he knew Mulder kept strapped to his calf. 

"Oh shit." His response was weak and quiet. He was still a bit stunned from the blow, too shocked to register the awfulness of the situation or figure out how best to respond to the threat before, or rather, above him.

"Get up Mulder." Alex kicked him again, but gently, mostly just to prod him into movement. Mulder weakly gestured his submission by bringing his hands to the top of his head and rolling over on his back. He began rubbing the spot where Alex had brained him with the weapon. Whatever the hell this man wanted from him was, at that very moment, secondary to his very slight head injury. 

"I said *get up* Mulder, the longer you take, the longer I'm going to be here." Krycek had a very serious look on his face. No matter what his intentions, he looked desperate, and desperate men tended to do rash things. Mulder knew to mollify him before he became violent. 

Mulder scooted himself up by his hands. As soon as he was off his back, Krycek clasped both of his wrists in hard metal handcuffs and jerked him to his feet, roughly, by the linking chain. With Mulder restrained and disarmed, Krycek instantly calmed down. 

"What in the hell do you want Krycek?"

"I need to get in touch with a friend of yours. A friend of both of ours as matter of fact, but you're the only one of us who has any way of contacting him." Krycek pushed Mulder over to a chair in the living room. "You don't know his name, but you put an "X" in the window when you need his help. I just need to borrow your window this evening, is that too much to ask from an old friend?" He pushed Mulder down into the chair with a not-so-gentle hand. "I'll be gone as soon as I have a chance to talk to him." 

Mulder watched as Krycek looked around his desk for the masking tape, located it, and then placed an "X" on the window over the very pane that was already marred from repeated application of the adhesive. Mulder noted that Krycek seemed a lot more comfortable in this type of situation, in jeans and a long sleeved black tee-shirt, than he'd ever been working at the FBI in an ill-fitting suit. But now, of course, he was no longer playing the role of the sycophantic toady.

"How long does it take him to get here, usually, Mulder?" 

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." 

He responded impatiently, "Oh forget it, I know he comes by here several times a day, I've watched your apartment long enough to know that." Krycek sat down on the couch adjacent to the arm chair, grinning at his captive and negligently tapping his fingers on the side table. "Hopefully he'll be here soon. Those cuffs might become uncomfortable."

"What the hell do you want with me Krycek?"

He smiled to himself and rolled his eyes ceiling ward. "Where do I begin Mulder?" he taunted. Was Mulder imaging it, or was Krycek leering at him? "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm only here to see your contact tonight ...business only." He crossed his wrists in front of his face, blocking his view of Mulder, as if dispelling temptation. 

Never before had he seen Krycek act so brazenly cocky. Mulder leaned against the back of the chair while twisting his wrists around inside the cuffs to test for their security. Krycek had grown silent, observing this little gesture, and chuckled derisively to himself as if he was watching a segment of "America's Funniest Home Videos."

"Are they too tight Mulder?"

That was a loaded question. "I can't get my wrists out in order to drive my fists into your face, so yeah, they're too tight."

"Too bad." Then Krycek grew silent and alternately stared at the front door and then back to the taped "X" on the window. Occasionally he would glance over at his captive, just to make sure he hadn't made any inroads in his efforts to escape from the handcuffs. He had always found Mulder attractive. He'd known along time ago he was attracted to men and had often indulged in sexual relations with members of the same sex. But he'd always been able to direct his desires towards other gay and bisexual men, completely shutting out men he knew to be straight. There was something about Mulder though. Either Mulder possessed an irresistible attractiveness or he wasn't entirely convinced Mulder was completely straight. Nonetheless he was enjoying staring at him sitting there in the armchair. The angry yet bewildered look on his face was at the same time vulnerable and frightening.

After about fifteen minutes he spoke again, as if he'd suddenly remembered something. "Oh Mulder, do you have any duct tape? I forgot to bring a roll."

Without even stopping to consider the what the hell Krycek would want with duct tape, he reflexively answered him. "In the tool box under the kitchen sink." Then he realized he'd just provided Krycek with another instrument to use against him. 

Krycek arose and stood directly in front of Mulder, whose view was immediately reduced to the sewn denim fly of his enemy's jeans. A nice fit, tight, but not too tight. He found himself tracing his eyes over the line of the penis tucked neatly to the left side. The normal decorous compulsion to avert his view seemed pointless given the close proximity and his contorted angle.

Krycek picked up Mulder's cuffed wrists and examined them closely. He spoke very softly, mostly to himself, as if he were addressing an inanimate object, "I suppose I'm going to have to chain you *to* something so I can leave the room now and then while we wait." He smiled slightly when he realized that Mulder's face was practically shoved into his crotch and his captive was making no effort to look away. Krycek's words came almost as a verbal caress. "What do *you* want, Mulder, should I chain you to the chair, or the bed perhaps?" Mulder jerked back and looked up at Krycek, whose face had assumed an evil-minded grin. 

He didn't bother waiting for Mulder's response. "I'm going to chain you to the arm of the chair. Don't try to get away while I reposition the cuff. Remember, I'm armed, you're not. But I have no intention of hurting you unless you make it necessary. If I'd wanted to kill you I would have done it already." He withdrew the handcuff key from his pocket and, while holding Mulder's wrist in an iron grip, unlocked one wrist and immediately re-locked the free side of the cuff to the arm of the heavy wooden chair. Mulder stared coldly into his gaze throughout the entire operation. Krycek stepped away and smiled widely. "There, that wasn't so bad. Now you've got a free hand, and I don't have to worry about you going anywhere." 

Mulder reached over and violently grabbed the front of Alex's tee-shirt but was immediately and forcefully shoved back into the chair. "Mulder, I said I wasn't going to hurt you, but obviously I'm going to have to restrain you some more." He cleared anything the handcuffed man could possibly use as a weapon away from his reach, and then ran into the kitchen, retrieved the duct tape, and was back before Mulder had even summoned the courage to search for a means of escape. 

Alex stood before him, with his legs slightly spread, and the large roll of duct tape in hand. With an audible jerk, he pulled a very long piece of tape free from the roll, biting it slightly to tear it off, never adverting his gaze or nefarious smile from his captive. Mulder supposed that under other circumstances this could be considered highly erotic, this bondage thing. He sat back in the chair and concentrated on regulating his breathing while he watched Krycek approach him. 

"Remember Mulder, I'm armed, you're not. You're chained to a sixty pound piece of furniture, I'm not. Don't do anything stupid. I sure don't need you around to talk to our buddy." This was precisely the kind of logic that worked on the portion of Mulder's brain that he didn't even like to admit that he had; the coward portion. 

As if he were going after a poisonous snake, Krycek snapped his hand forward quickly and grabbed Mulder's wrist, squeezing it tightly and then slamming it down painfully onto the arm of the chair. He wrapped the duct tape around and around the wrist and the arm of the chair. The sensation of Mulder's wrist and arm underneath his fingertips was more pleasurable than he imagined it would be. He was so warm and alive. The feel of supple skin was practically irresistible. He caressingly lifted Mulder's forearm by the elbow, jerking it slightly to test the security and then ran his fingernails under the edge of the tape and up the side of the arm, only stopping when he realized Mulder was bristling with revulsion.

He pulled off another piece of tape and began re-wrapping the too-loose arm. "You know, Mulder, I saw you have lemon oil under your sink. If you rub some of that on the wood here it'll take off any adhesive that's left. You might have to let it soak in for a few minutes but it'll take it right off." 

Just what he needed, household hints from a traitor and a murderer. Mulder fought the temptation to ask him how to get bloodstains out of tile grout, wincing slightly when Alex made the last few loops around his wrist especially tight.

"And you can easily get that stickiness off your window by using butane or lighter fluid. It only takes seconds."

Despite himself, Mulder began to laugh. "Thanks man, I'll try it." It was actually encouraging, this type of talk. It let him know that his former partner had no real intention of killing him.

Krycek sat back down on the couch and leaned forward. "I feel kind of bad about this Mulder, that I have to use you like this. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Get the hell out of my apartment." 

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Mulder leaned back into the chair while he considered Krycek's offer. "That would be nice. And those files that fell on the floor, I need to read them over by tomorrow."

Krycek laughed, "Sure Mulder, I'll go get your files and then I'll see if you have anything in the refrigerator." He gathered up the files and dumped them in Mulder's lap. Mulder had enough movement in his handcuffed left hand to be able to arrange the loose pages, but when it came to actually reading them, he found he just didn't have the concentration. Meanwhile Alex had gone into the kitchen and from the sounds of it, he was preparing some food. He eventually emerged carrying a plate filled with several sandwich quarters and cookies. He held two opened beers and a couple of paper towels to use as napkins. 

"Well I hope you like peanut butter and banana sandwiches, that's about all I could figure out without actually having to cook anything." He set the plate on the coffee table and placed one of the quarters in Mulder's bound hand. Mulder was able to eat the sandwich by periodically bringing his face down to his fingertips. "Do you have any straws Mulder? I don't know how the hell you're going to drink that beer."

"I don't really want the beer. Can't you make some tea instead?"

"No, I told you I don't want to have to cook anything."

Putting on the tea kettle was cooking? He supposed he had no choice but to abide by Krycek's screwy distinctions. He was able to drink the beer Krycek placed in his hand by raising it slightly and tilting his head to the side while bending forward. Krycek had balanced the plate of sandwiches and cookies on Mulder's lap. He intermittently squeezed the beer bottle between his knees in front of the files while he tried to eat a sandwich, and then picked up the beer bottle for another sip. At one point he had to keep the plate from sliding off his lap by placing the side of his head against the rim. 

Krycek seemed highly amused by the whole situation. "Do you need a little help Mulder?"

"Yes," he reluctantly answered, with his head still pressed to the plate rim. 

Krycek moved closer and removed the plate and the files from Mulder's lap, placing both on the coffee table. "How about if I feed you?"

To Krycek's continued amusement, Mulder gave him the dirtiest look he could muster before he answered. "How about if you just uncuff me so I can finish eating these sandwiches?" 

"No, I'll just feed you." He pressed a sandwich quarter towards Mulder's face and smiled with delight when Mulder finally relented and took the food from his fingers into his mouth. In due time, Krycek forced Mulder to finish the entire plate this way. Intermittently he raised the beer bottle to Mulder's lips as if he were feeding a baby.

It was humiliating, yes, mostly because of Krycek's continued chuckling throughout the entire process. Mulder tried to put the humiliation out of his mind by telling himself that this process was relaxing his captor and helping him to sympathize more with the prisoner.

He was really enjoying feeding Mulder. He was actually surprised at how receptive Mulder had been to the suggestion. It was entirely a power game on Alex's part and he was amazed by how willingly Mulder played along. The crumbs that landed on the side of his captive's face were tempting. He imagined himself licking them away and kissing the lips they fell from. He wanted to press his tongue into Mulder's wet mouth as it tasted the beer he was fed. By he contented himself with wiping his captive's mouth with the paper towel, allowing his fingers to linger a little to long along the lips and chin.

With the sandwiches all gone, the plate was removed to the kitchen and the files were replaced in his lap. Alex was starting to idly page through his magazines, "Natural History", "Harper's Monthly", "Celebrity Skin". He kept nervously looking from the door to the window.

"What do you need to know from my contact?" Mulder finally asked. 

"I need to do business with some people, but I don't know if these people have already affiliated themselves with my former boss. If they have, doing business with them could be hazardous to my health. I also need to know the status of some information that these people are interested in, whether it's accurate or whether associates of my former boss set the whole thing up as a trap to lure people like me," then he glanced directly at Mulder, "...and you, into exposing themselves. My former boss and friends are very interested in finding out who exactly might have access to that type of information. That's what I need to know from your contact." He finished by flinging a magazine he had been pretending to read onto a pile on the other side of the coffee table. "Nebulous enough for you?"

"A little too nebulous actually."

"Well, it's better to keep it that way Mulder, trust me." Alex sat back on the chair, stretching out his long legs and drawing his arms up over his head. He glanced breifly at his watched on the end of his outstretched wrist. Mulder noted that Krycek's hair was longer, not long, but longer. At least it didn't resemble a regulation FBI cut anymore. His eyes swept over the cut of his muscles through the black tee shirt. It wasn't a body hugging garment, but stretched out as Alex was, he could make out the lines of his biceps, his triceps and pectorals, even his abdominal muscles. Alex caught Mulder's eyes taking him in and he smiled at his captive. He ran his hands over his chest and arm muscles as if to stimulate circulation, and then he looked back at Mulder with a shit-eating grin as if to say, "I caught you looking at me."

Then, strictly for Mulder's benefit, Alex exaggerated the stretch and ran his hands lovingly over his limbs, through his hair. When he went so far as to adoringly readjust his penis and testicles through his jeans, Mulder looked away in disgust. When he tried to direct his attention back to the files on his lap, he realized how difficult it actually was to tear his eyes away from Alex. It was his unhealthy fascination with criminals and sociopaths, he told himself, *that* was why he was so enjoying looking at Alex.

He promised himself he wouldn't look up, not for at least twenty more minutes. In the meantime, he made yet another effort to concentrate his attention on the files on his lap. It had been almost two hours since he'd come home, and he didn't know how much longer he could take this before he lost his mind. When he finally looked up after having read three whole pages of a dull report written about a terribly mishandled case, his former partner was relaxed, sprawled out over the couch and engrossed in a magazine.

At around ten-thirty there was a quiet rap on the door. Krycek withdrew his pistol and waved it in front of Mulder's face as a reminder for him to shut up, and then, glancing at the duct tape on the coffee table, quickly arrived at a better idea. He swiftly yanked off a piece and slapped it over Mulder's mouth before proceeding to the door. He stood behind the door with his weapon drawn before twisting the knob and pulling it open. The man Mulder knew as "X" stepped into the room. Krycek moved up behind him and pressed the barrel of his weapon to his skull while moving his hand inside the other man's trench coat to remove the weapon he knew would be holstered there. The new arrival's hands wisely went up above his head as Krycek purposefully kicked the door closed.

"So this is the traitor everyone spent two years trying to ferret out. I ought to put a bullet into your head right now, you piece of shit," Krycek spat.

"Don't be so bitter, Alex, you were never in any position to reverse what they were working towards. Besides, they came after you for your incompetence, not your treachery. So what the hell do you want?" 

Alex started pushing the man forward. "Just a little bit of information, that's all, in exchange for your life." 

As they entered the living room, Mulder's informant laughed as if he were being threatened by a puppy. He gasped when he saw Mulder trussed up on the arm chair. "You'd better not hurt him, Alex. I'll kill you if you do."

"Ah come on, you know the last thing I'd do to him is hurt him. I understand the matter was discussed pretty extensively at consortium meetings."

"Well, I wouldn't say extensively."

"I won't hurt him. I just needed to borrow his window to get in touch with you. And I know all about your disloyalty. I've been watching Mulder's apartment for months." The African-American man considered Krycek grimly as he seated himself on the couch. 

"Not only that my friend, but I've typed up the details in a letter to your boss. I mailed it this afternoon on my way over here." The look on "X"'s face breifly turned to pure rage before softening to a unreadable poker face. "But don't worry, I'm fairly confident that I can retrieve that letter if I can get to it before nine in the morning when the postman comes by."

"I might be bluffing, of course." With a premeditated smile, Krycek handed "X" his weapon and sat down next to him on the couch. 

"X" accepted the weapon and re-holstered it. "So what do you want from me Krycek?"

"Like I said, just some information. ....And maybe a simple exchange of information today will lead to a rich a rewarding working relationship in the future."

"I'll tell you whatever you need to know today, as long as you remove that letter from the mail and you don't hurt Mulder. But if you think we can have any kind of a working relationship in the future, you're out of your mind. We don't want the same thing. You're an anarchist who only wants to destroy all the painstaking work of the loyal patriots in the consortium. I'm more pragmatic. I want to direct it. And Mulder," he gestured towards the FBI agent, "just wants to expose what he doesn't understand. No Krycek, don't fool yourself. We are *definitely* not working towards the same goals."

Krycek looked down at his shoes, "Well, I'll keep my end of the bargain if you give me some *accurate* information tonight, but remember," he looked up at the man across from him, "I can post that letter anytime."

"What do you want to know?"

"First of all, I need to know where I stand. I know there's a contract out on my life, but who has it?"

"Its not a contract, its a general kill order. Anyone in the organization has orders to kill you and disfigure the body in order to make it unidentifiable. You're not enemy number one, but you're right up there, ever since you started dealing information to hostile parties."

Alex seemed a little distraught, "Sweet ...anyone, huh?"

"Consider the advantage to that. Since no one in particular is after you, then no one in particular is looking for you. And believe me, no one has had the time. After all, we've been busier and busier. 

"The date is getting nearer," Krycek nodded.

"What else do you need to know Krycek?"

"Some details on the Dioscuri project, that's all."

"So you're putting Dioscuri up for sale? You stupid, shortsighted, lowlife maggot."

"Spare me your judgments."

"Well if we're going to talk about that, we need to get him out of here." Once again he indicated Mulder, who was squirming with agitation against his bindings.

They uncuffed Mulder from the chair and hauled him into the bathroom. Krycek turned on the ventilation fan to block out as much noise as possible. They handcuffed one of his hands to the towel rack above the toilet. In this position Mulder would have access to the toilet and the shower but could not turn off the blower. When they removed the tape from his mouth, he was too stunned and confused to even ask what the hell they were talking about. He merely stared at them as they went about securing him and discussing his fate. For their part, they acted as if Mulder was still gagged. 

They stopped to consider the captive before exiting the bathroom. "Krycek, don't hurt him. If you do, I'll come after you myself."

Alex's laugher hinted at an ulterior motive. "You know I have *no* intention of hurting him." Mulder watched while "X" shot Krycek a look that bespoke pure homicidal intent, which Krycek didn't even notice. 

After they left him, he used the toilet and then sat on the edge of the tub reflecting on everything he'd overheard. It only made sense that "X" was using him to surreptitiously further his own objectives. And obviously Krycek was more than just persona non grata in the organization. He was a genuine enemy whose motives were at best anarchistic. What in the hell did they mean by "there's no time" because "the date is nearing?" And what were all those remarks about the last thing Krycek wanted to do was hurt Mulder? So what in the hell was the first thing he wanted to do? 

An idea slowly dawned on him as he remembered the looks Krycek had given him while they had waited for the contact to show up. The little hints, the exaggerated posing and bravado. Maybe he was wrong about it, but if it were true, it explained a lot. He realized that he didn't *dislike* the idea that Krycek might be sexually attracted to him, it was just strange. With one hand he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower leaving his tee-shirt and dress shirt bunched around the handcuffs. He let the hot water run over his body while he trailed the bar of soap over his chest and under his arms, down his stomach and up and down his cock. No, the idea wasn't really that strange after all...it was exhilarating.

************************************

When Krycek finally came to retrieve his captive from the bathroom an hour and a half later, he was sitting completely dry on the toilet seat with a towel wrapped around his waist and his tee-shirt pulled back over his shoulders. "Do you realize what time if is? Its twelve-thirty, and I have to be at work by eight-thirty."

"Yes, I realize what time it is Mulder, 'cause you just told me." There was a definite despondency in Krycek's voice. Mulder thought that maybe his wheeling and dealing hadn't gone so well after all. Krycek moved towards his captive with the handcuff key in his hand. 

"Well then release me so I can go to bed and you can get the hell out." Actually he had every intention of immediately calling Scully. 

"Oh, I'm not leaving tonight Mulder. I was planning on catching a train out of town, but it took so long for your informant to show up that I missed it. I haven't got anywhere to go so I'm staying here."

"Like hell you are, haven't I done enough for you, now get out."

Krycek chuckled wearily, "Need I remind you Mulder that I *still* have a weapon and you don't, and you're *still* handcuffed to a towel rack and I'm not." He stepped forward and grabbed Mulder by his unchained wrist and twisted it behind his back towards the towel rack. "Same as before Mulder, no sudden movements, I have no intention of hurting you." Mulder put up almost no resistance as Krycek recuffed his hands together, this time behind his back. Alex discarded the oxford shirt onto the tile floor and hauled Mulder up, dragging him backwards out of the bathroom. "You've been so good, I feel that I should reward you somehow." His tone assumed an exaggerated gratitude, "How can I *possibly* *ever* thank you?" Krycek dragged him through the bedroom door. "Oh by the way, your informant ...whatever the hell you call him, says he'll be back in touch with you tomorrow night. He asked me to tell you to be home." 

Krycek hurled Mulder onto the queen-sized bed. He jumped onto the mattress next to him and pulled his captive's arms up over his head. "Same as before, no sudden movements while I cuff you to the bed frame, and remember, you want me to be perfectly able to pull that letter out of the mailbox where I left it, don't you?" 

"I'd rather sleep on the couch if you don't mind." With his face buried in the mattress, Mulder couldn't see Krycek's sarcastic smile. After the sudden jerking of his body, he felt the towel beginning to unloosening from his waist.

Krycek didn't even bother to answer his request. "Wouldn't it be terrible if your informant was found out and possibly assassinated all because you couldn't keep your cool?" Suddenly his right hand was free again, and he was bound to he bed rail. When he felt the towel unknotting at his midsection he twisted inside the remaining garment in an effort to maintain his modesty.

Mulder turned his head and saw that Krycek was undressing, unlacing his shoes, removing his socks. "What in the hell are you doing Krycek?"

"Getting ready for bed of course."

"You're not sleeping here."

"Bed's big enough for both of us Mulder. Besides, do you think I'd let you out of my sight for a minute? As much as I know you'd like to protect your informant, I don't trust you not to shoot me in the head, or... god forbid, arrest me." Somehow the cocky conviviality had returned to his voice. 

Mulder turned over onto his back and continued to watch his enemy undress. As Mulder was afraid, Krycek took it upon himself to put on a show for his audience. He slowly pulled the black tee-shirt up away from his chest, deliberately stretching out every muscle, running his hands admiringly over his arms and chest. He provocatively shook out his hair after it was mussed from being pulled through the collar, and with his hands still stretched over his head, balled up the shirt and slam dunked it into the corner of the room. But the show had only just begun, and Mulder couldn't tear his eyes away this time. Krycek's chest was well muscled and practically hairless, the skin was pale, everything about Krycek seemed pale except for his dark eyes and dark hair. He ran his hands down his chest to he tops of his jeans and leisurely began unbuttoning them.

Suddenly Mulder felt the last corner of the bath towel slip away from his waist. Glancing down he realized why. His cock had grown to an almost full erection. Krycek was looking down at him with a smile that bespoke of wanton approval as he continued slowly unfastening the buttons of his jeans. Mulder groaned in mock disgust and turned over onto his stomach. 

"Don't be ashamed by a normal biological response, Fox." Despite his best efforts to be sweet, Krycek couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he addressed his intended victim. 

Suddenly a hand was at Mulder's waist yanking the damp towel out from under him and he heard it flinging into the corner. Mulder felt as though Krycek's unseen gaze were boring into his nakedness, raping him with his eyes. A few seconds later he heard the jeans hitting the floor and then he felt a weight shifting onto the opposite side of the bed. Driven by an unwholesome curiosity, he turned his head sideways and glanced at the naked man stretched out on the bed, lazily stroking the velvety white skin along the side of a semi-erect cock. Krycek was smiling at him, pursing his lips seductively.

"Mulder, I need something else from you. I need to forget... forget that I'm running. Just for one night, just for a few hours." 

Mulder noted a hint of pathetic pleading in Krycek's voice. Then a gentle hand reached out and contacted his back. Mulder instantly tensed and jerked away. Yet, he thought, hadn't events been plainly been leading to this, almost from the beginning of the night?

Then a smooth seductiveness entered Krycek's voice, "I know you've probably never done this before but I promise to make it good for you. We'll take it slow, everything will be just for your pleasure."

The soft words and the quick glances at the sexy body across from him were having an unquestionable affect on Mulder's libido, but intellectually he was in turmoil. He'd rejected this type of sexuality for himself years ago, and he was furious at Krycek for having the audacity to railroad him into this situation. A sudden anger gripped him and he rolled his free hand into a tight fist, ready to strike out if the man dared to come near him.

Krycek saw the fist and laughed softly. He supposed he was asking a bit too much from Mulder, but he had a feeling that if the man just let him get a little closer he could convince him exactly what he really wanted. He arose from the bed and walked around to the end, and before Mulder had a chance to adjust to the repositioned threat, Krycek draped his entire body on top of him, pinning the fisted free arm down with a forceful hand. Then gentle fingertips tickled caresses over the entire length of the body beneath him. Alex found Mulder's tension and heavy breathing both frightening and exciting. 

Mulder immediately recoiled. "*Get* *off* *of* *me* *now*" He barely moved his teeth when he made this demand and immediately he began bucking his body in an attempt to throw the other man off. But this only served to unfurl his tense form so that he was even further immobilized by the aggressor. Krycek's now fully hard cock was pressing assertively between the asscheeks beneath him. 

"No Mulder," Krycek hissed directly into his prey's ear after he was sure he had him physically under control. With each syllable he rhythmically pushed his cock along the inviting crack. "Remember who's in charge here. Do we have to go over that again?"

Mulder was a bit shocked by the forcefulness considering Alex's earlier pleading tone, and the implications were even more dumbfounding. Krycek was determined to get his way with or without permission. He shifted his upper body away and his mouth formed a silent anguished cry into the pillow. 

"Why, Krycek? Haven't you hurt me enough? Don't be such a fucking shit. Sleep in the bed if you have to, but please get off of me." 

Krycek had no intention of moving off of the body beneath him, but his voice took on a more conciliatory tone, the earlier supplication had returned. "Let me make love to you, just for five minutes, its what I've wanted for so long." It was difficult for him to admit his desperate desire. "If you still want me to leave after that, I will, if you want me to stay, I will, but please don't throw away my love so offhandedly." He continued to tenderly stroke the pinned and handcuffed body, punctuating his words with gentle kisses to the back of Mulder's neck and through his hairline. "Listen to your body Mulder, physically you're responding. It's your damn intellect that's putting up the wall to your pleasure. No one ever has to know, it never has to leave this room." These last words were spoken as barely a whisper into his ear.

Mulder shifted and felt his own rock hard erection chafing against the comforter. His resolve rapidly began to melt when he felt Krycek's hand reach around and gently clasp and finger his nipples. When he finally opened his mouth, he couldn't believe the words that came out. They weren't the ones he'd intended to speak. 

"Krycek ...you can do this under one condition ...that you remove the handcuffs and take your gun out of the room." 

Silently and immediately Krycek got up and took his pistol into the living room. He was actually glad for the terms. This wasn't going to be a mercy fuck or coerced ... just a delicious seduction. He emerged a second later and fished the key out of the pocket of his discarded jeans. Bending back over Mulder still lying on his stomach, he unlocked the bound wrist, his rigid cock bobbing against Mulder's hips throughout the entire process. 

Immediately Mulder turned around and pulled the other man towards him. Part of his brain had decided that he would tell himself later he had been forced, that he really hadn't a choice in the mater. And then, almost by instinct, he opened his mouth and received Alex's tongue as the two bodies fell together onto the bed. 

Krycek had waited a long time for this. The responsive feel of Mulder in his arms was better than he'd ever dreamed. Suddenly he felt a smooth hand sliding up the skin of his inner thigh, fingertips lightly brushing against the sparse hair covering his limbs. He rolled over on top of Mulder and rubbed his stiff penis alongside the other's, touching off a deep groan from the depths of Mulder's throat. His mouth dove downwards again, trapping the lips below him, gently suckling on the soft pink bands of flesh before once again pressing forward into the hot, moist, mouth.

He traced his hands all the way from the shoulders to the fingertips of the man beneath him, pressing the wrists down with his palms before meshing their fingers together into two tight fists along both sides of their bodies. He whispered the seductive question into Mulder's ear, sucking on his earlobe, intermittently probing his tongue inside. "How do you want to do this Mulder? I'll do whatever you want and I'll lead you through it slowly."

Mulder answered him in a hoarse low voice revealing an intense arousal. "What are the options Krycek?" He wasn't at all ashamed to admit that he really had no idea what men did together when they made love. 

Krycek tried not to smile too widely at the revelation of the other's inexperience. It actually made it much more sweet and exciting. He whispered the options quietly. "Well, I could fuck you in the ass, I usually like to be on top anyway, or you could fuck me in the ass, that might be closer to what you're used to ...and under certain circumstances I love being on the bottom." He hesitated, smiling to himself as he felt the hard body shifting with trepidation and arousal. "We could give each other oral sex or we could give each other hand jobs," He sweetly pressed a kiss on the tempting lips below him, "....or any combination of the above." He laughed gently while continuing to spread small kisses on and around Mulder's neck, chin and lips. He suckled his earlobe as he drew his hands back in towards the body beneath him, tweaking the nipples simultaneously. To his immense delight he felt the cock beside his jerk from the added stimulation.

Mulder found Alex's unabashed descriptions of sexual acts just as arousing as his kisses. "I think I want to fuck you, I think I'd be the most comfortable with that." 

Alex smiled to himself with satisfaction at the choice. There would be no dominance and power games tonight, just a mutual exchange of pleasure. He felt Mulder's hand slowly trace up the backs of his legs before grasping his round halves securely and massaging them. Mulder tentatively trailed his fingertips through the cleft between the firm muscles, tracing over the seemingly unyielding, tight, hot ring.

"Do you have lubricant and condoms?"

"Yeah, I think so, in my top dresser drawer." 

For the third time that night Krycek arose from the bed. He stepped naked towards the dresser and began rummaging in the top drawer for the necessary items. Mulder lay there, stroking his erection, and stared at the back of his soon-to-be lover. He couldn't kid himself, it was an intensely erotic sight. The well-defined back muscles swept down to a narrow waist, round firm buttocks and long lean muscular legs covered by the softest downy hair. Krycek turned to the side before rejoining Mulder on the bed. His rather thick cock stood out, bobbing softly on top of two tight, nearly hairless testicles while he removed one condom from the cardboard box. He flung the condom package and lubricant over to the bed, landing it neatly on the pillow by Mulder's head. 

All at once the beautiful body was back beside Mulder, and then on top of him, surrounding him. Mulder's hands began exploring Krycek. His mouth and finger traced along the chest, stopping to taste and caress each nipple. He briefly buried his face in Krycek's underarm, inhaling the sharp heady aroma, scratching his nose along the kinky hair, tracing his tongue along the muscular tendon connecting Krycek's bicep to his pectoral. His fingertips ran through Alex's hair, his gaze diving deeply into the pools of the eyes before him. Alex's breathing had become shallow, his entire focus was muzzy from arousal. Mulder was amazed at the sexual power he was having over the man underneath him.

Krycek took Mulder's wrist into a gentle fist and lowered the hand between their bodies, positioning it over his cock. "Ever hold another man's cock before Mulder?"

"No", he answered unaffectedly, but he knew instinctively what to do. He began sliding his fist over the rigid, sleek flesh. It was so like his own, the shaft was rocklike, thick and long, offset by a well-defined cut of the head, springy at the edge, and leaking clear fluid through the slit. Krycek lowered his own hand and began the same motion on Mulder. For several minutes they lay side by side stroking one other and kissing. Mulder acclimated himself to the strange feel of the other's flesh while he relaxed into the pleasure he was receiving. The wet warmth and the greedy intent of the mouth that kept tasting his own was at first overpowering. He had never encountered such unvarying aggressiveness from a woman. Yet he appreciated the degree of control taken away from him. It thrilled him to realize that Alex's weight and strength pressing against him had the potential to totally dominate him.

Alex removed his hand from Mulder's cock and picked up the lubricant from the pillow. He spread a generous dollop over his fingertips and reached over Mulder's hips, pulling his asscheek upwards for access. Mulder suddenly felt a finger slowly slide into his anus, wriggling slightly to help the muscles relax. Slowly, another finger was inserted. At first Mulder resisted the intrusion by jerking his hips back to try and dislodge the finger but Krycek steadied him by placing a reassuring hand on his hip, drawing him forward.

"Relax Mulder, its gonna feel fantastic." With his hand Alex began a slow, soft fucking motion into Mulder, gradually widening his fingers to further stretch the opening. With each stroke he massaged the prostate gland sending Mulder into a totally unexpected rhythmic euphoria. Krycek's own hips began an involuntarily thrusting forward in time to his motions within Mulder. When he spoke, he was breathless from arousal. "This is how you prep me to fuck, Mulder ...do the same thing to me."

Mulder picked up the tube and smeared his own fingers with lubricant. He tried stretching his arm around Krycek's hip but his target was out of his reach. Alex immediately obliged him by ceasing his own motion and turning onto his stomach, with his legs spread, ready to receive his lover's touch. Mulder pressed his slickened fingers into the cleft of the other man and then began to earnestly push forward, worming inward to reach penetration. His ex-partners long sigh told him just how much his efforts were appreciated. He pierced the ring with one finger, another soon joining it. Exactly as Krycek had done to him, Mulder finger-fucked gently. He lay beside Krycek, pressing his cock alongside the sinewy but soft buttocks, watching the man's upper body rise and fall from his excited pants. His free hand went up over the back he had recently admired, feeling the slickness of the sweat. As he continued the motion of his fingers, Mulder ran his tongue along the now familiar path of Alex's spine, ending with a sucking kiss on the base of his neck.

"I'm ready whenever you are," the man beneath him entreated. Mulder grabbed the condom and ripped off the top along the precut tear. With one hand he pushed the latex sheathe down his shaft and quickly positioned himself on top of Alex. The tip found the opening but he hesitated before bearing downwards. Alex seemed to be holding his breath and bracing himself for pain.

"Go ahead Mulder, I'm ready for you." Mulder pressed down slowly, upon his first entry he felt the body beneath him tense, and then make a deliberate effort to relax. He repositioned his body and then pressed down unwaveringly. The taut ring squeezed along his shaft as he deepened the penetration, only relaxing on his first outwards stroke. He pressed down again. His second penetration was hotter, sweeter, deeper. He could feel all the muscles inside Alex's anus rubbing against him. 

"Harder and faster Mulder. Don't be easy on me." Mulder obliged him by pressing forwards again and again ...and again, and again. He stretched his chest across Alex's tensing back, his motions assuming an involuntary pace and rhythm.

The man pinned below him shifted his hips upwards to meet each vigorous downward push and to free his own confined erection. "Beat me off Mulder," he whispered, barely able to voice his request to his lover who was blindly jabbing his cock downward into the tight opening.

Mulder leaned on one elbow and reached his other arm underneath Alex, feeling for, and clutching the shaft. He lubricated his hand and the organ with the fluid oozing from the tip and began a familiar masturbatory motion as he continued his now, unrelenting thrusts. 

He felt like he was in control, but he knew he wasn't. The more experienced man was definitely running the show. But it felt so good and hot and he was all at once grateful to Alex for seducing him. The cock in his hand was smooth, fevered and totally rigid. Mulder leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips against the back of the other man's neck. The thrusting motion of his hips seemed suddenly out of his control. He briefly imagined that his body had been taken over by a part of Krycek's mind, and he was only being used to give the other man pleasure, and that his own pleasure was only a serendipitous byproduct of his slavish duties carried out by the other's will. 

Eventually, Mulder was only able to focus on one clear thought; that it was insanity. The pleasure he was feeling was insanely good. The fact that he was making love so physically and so intensely to someone he hated so much, the heat and tightness of Alex's asshole ...it was insanity. He dug his fingernails into his lover's forearm and tugged hard on the cock in his fist as his release overtook him. 

A few seconds later Alex came into his hand, sobbing with delirium and literally biting the pillow. His emission seemed to go on and on, soaking the comforter on Mulder's seldom used bed and entirely coating Mulder's fingers. Mulder allowed the sticky fluid to mess them both. After both of there bodies stilled, he smeared it over his lover's belly, up and over the nipples, his palm beginning to stick to skin as the semen congealed.

Eventually Mulder rolled away from Krycek and off of the bed. He walked to the bathroom while pulling the condom from his rapidly softening organ, and tossed it into the toilet. He gazed at himself matter-of-factly in the mirror, running his hands coarsely over his face, the remaining semen adhering to his facial stubble. It was too late and he was too tired to have any anguished thoughts about what he had just done, in fact his entire scalp burned from exhaustion. In the morning he'd think it over. He briefly rubbed the knot on his head where he'd been hit earlier and then returned to the bedroom. 

Alex had pulled down the covers and placed the bath towel over the wet spot. How sweet. He climbed in bed alongside his lover, pulling him into an exhausted embrace. Before falling asleep, enmeshed in warm strong arms, he felt his chest heaving upwards and realized with embarrassing surprise that he had begun to sob. 

Alex pulled him more tightly to his body and kissed the tears away from his cheeks. Between kisses he whispered quietly into his ear. "Its all right Mulder, you're in kind of shock, you've never done this before and its emotionally traumatic for you. Its okay though. We made love, there's *never* anything wrong with that." He brought his hand up and gently petted the other man's hair. "I'm holding you and I'm not going to let go. I want you to close your eyes and try to sleep." 

He kissed Mulder's eyelids shut, never releasing his tight hold around the other man's body until the gentle convulsions had long stopped and Mulder breath was deep and even, revealing an uneasy sleep. 

************************************************************

At six-thirty in the morning Mulder awoke to see Alex Krycek, freshly showered, drying himself at the foot of the bed. He glanced at the clock on the night stand, They'd only slept for a few hours, the lovemaking having taken precedence over every other physical need. He smiled towards his lover as he recalled every move they'd made together, every touch of lips and hands on his body. His desperate hunger that had surprised even himself. 

With his wet hair Krycek jumped back onto the bed and used his whole body to hug him. Legs wrapped around legs, the arms twined tightly around Mulder's torso. "I need to go now, I have a promise I have to keep, although, except for your sake, I'd just as soon break it."

"Last night, I was sure you were bluffing about the letter." He gently pressed his lips forward and delivered kisses between the words. 

"Mulder, your contact isn't a nice person, not that I'm in any position to judge. But he's only using you to advance his own position within the organization. At heart, he really believes in the cause." Krycek arose and started reaching for the clothes strewn across the room.

"So did you."

Krycek pulled the rumpled long-sleeved black tee-shirt back over his head. Mulder thought this simple, unselfconscious act was actually far more erotic than his calculated disrobing from the night before. 

"No I didn't Mulder, I never did, and until I got that DAT tape I never knew what it was all about."

*The tape*, Krycek had the MJ-12 tape! 

"You and I, we have similar goals. Expose them, that's the only way to destroy them." 

*Krycek* had the tape!

"They don't just control the lives of innocent civilians in *this* country but several other counties. But I can't give you the details Mulder." He bent down and delivered a passionate kiss onto his lover's lips. Mulder's body stiffened as he considered the implications of what Krycek was telling him.

"I don't know if you ever want to see me again, sexually I mean, ... or any other way for that matter. I'm going away now, I have an eight o'clock train to catch and I have to go by a certain mailbox first." He paused suddenly when he realized that Mulder seemed to be slightly paralyzed in thought. "Are you okay Mulder? I know you're freaked by this, you made that apparent last night, but its okay, I'm going to give you time to think it over. I'll be back in a few weeks. When I know the time is right I'll be back to see you." He looked over his lover with genuine concern. "Mulder, look at me." Mulder turned his head towards Krycek. "Are you okay with this? Do you want me to come back?" 

Mulder sat up rapidly on the bed and grasped both of Krycek's hands between his. "Yes, I want you to come back, Krycek, I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to ever leave."

He was momentarily overwhelmed by Mulder's sudden display of passion. He allowed himself the small luxury of ignoring the undeniable insincerity in his lover's voice.

"I have to go ...they're out to kill me." Alex was sitting on the bed tying his shoes now.

"I know, but, please come back ...soon" Mulder twisted his fingertips through wet hair, pulling the other's open lips towards his own. He was immediately rewarded by the now familiar feel of Krycek's moist and soft mouth, his muscular tongue pressing forward to stroke across teeth one more time.

Krycek broke away and quickly checked his watch, "Gotta go Mulder, train leaves at eight and I need to get that letter. By the way, those handcuffs are yours," he indicated towards the restraining device still dangling from the bed rail, "I found them in your dresser drawer yesterday afternoon."

"I know."

"Good-bye." Alex glanced back at him as he stepped through the doorway.

"Good-bye Alex." Mulder buried his face back into the pillow as he heard the other man moving through his apartment, pausing momentarily, and then the heavy thud of his front door closing. So then he was gone, the man with the digital tape he absolutely needed to have, had just walked out of his apartment, possibly never to return alive again. What in the hell had he been thinking.

He arose from the bed and walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on for a long awaited cup of tea. The implications and possibilities were phenomenal. Mulder concentrated on forming clear goals and realistic means as he listened to the pitch of the kettle reach a screeching crescendo. He needed to bring Krycek under his control, and he needed to guarantee his safety. And for the first time since the previous evening, he realized that he could actually use sex to control him. 

He smiled to himself. Yes, he had something Alex really wanted, something more than just a convenient window pane. And now that he'd done it once, he was no longer afraid of it. It was actually easy and pleasurable. They would have an informal exchange conducted within a feigned alliance. Maybe he would be able to convince Alex to expose ...no, that would never work, what was he thinking? But he'd be able to get what we wanted out of Alex ...and the tape, if he played his cards right.

the end.


End file.
